Ship of Fools Wiki
'~Welcome to One Piece: Ship of Fools Wikia~' We are fellow One Piece fans who strive for more of Oda's wonderful work but while we wait for him as he continues his hard work, we must do something else to ease our boredom. One of those ways, instead of commiting crimes, is fan-fiction! And this is one of those places to do so! But even though we are pirates who make new pages which makes it harder for our Marines (those who maintain this wiki), we still have at least follow the basic rules in this wiki. Other than that, go crazy. Character Design To make designing your character easier, please visit the following link. *Character Layout Bounties When making your character, have a bounty no higher than 300,000,000 on a captain, and 100,000,000 on a crew member. You may get more bounty by making a blog about it and stating reasons why your character deserves a higher bounty. You may also get a higher bounty by other means that will be stated at a future date. Images Please do not use images that have been already been used by other users in this wiki. Parent Tabs Devil Fruit Design Please design an original Devil Fruit other than the ones in the manga/anime of One Piece (Canon and Non-canon) and Devil Fruits already created by users of this wiki. You are allowed to use devil fruits from One Piece (Canon and Non-canon) if the original Devil Fruit user has died. Please continue on the below link to check which kinds of Devil Fruits have already been made. *Category:Devil_Fruit To make designing your cdevil fruit easier, please visit the following link. *Devil Fruit Layout P.S. Please add the category, "Devil Fruit" and the "____Devil Fruit" to your DF page. Fill in the blank with the type of devil fruit, Paramecia, Zoan, or Logia. If it is Zoan, also add the category, Ancient Zoan or Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit as is the case. Pirate Crew Design To make designing your pirate crew easier, please visit the following link. Pirate Crew Layout Ship Design To make designing your ship easier, please visit the following link. Island Design To make designing your island easier, please visit the following link. Island Layout Fan-Fiction Stories Wanna make stories about your own characters? Go ahead! Make a new page about it? What??!!! You like characters made by other people so much!! You want your characters to meet them?!!! OMG!! That's awesome! Feel Free! Ask the creator of who made those characters for permission so you can do so? If they say no, Arghhh.....too bad there's plenty more where that comes!!! Then you can add their meeting in your own character's history! Oh yeah, please add the category,"Stories" to your page. Also please give credit to those who wrote the story and designed the characters. Predictions So you want to predict the future about One Piece? Eh... Who would win in if they meet each other? Again? What if that person went there instead. How about 2, 5, or even beyond? We don't know but take a guess anyway!!!! P.S. Please add the caetgory,"Prediction" to your page. Categories So what are your characters? Male or Female? Pirate, Marine? Human, Giant, Fishmen, Merfolk? Swordman or Marksman? Captain or 1st Mate? ETC!!! TOO MUCH!!!! If you do know, add those kind to your page's categories. Manners Category:Ship of Fools Fanon